One Final Duel
by FireJewl
Summary: Sad..Sad...Sad...Sad...based on a dream yet again...it centers around Yugi and Yami, and what happens when something goes terribly wrong. Now because its based on a dream, some of the things in the story might not be right, but tough nuts for you...
1. Default Chapter

ONE FINAL DUEL  
Hey hey Julie here...If you've read The 8th Millennium Item (the one by me) than you know my little intro thingee. If not...then go there and read it cuz I don't feel like typin it again...  
  
Anywayz this is another fic based on a dream and its sad...come to think of it...so is 8th millennium item, but I haven't posted that part yet heh heh. This fic centers around Yugi and Yami, and what happens when something goes terribly wrong... Because its based on a dream, some of the things that happen couldn't really happen according to what happens on the show...but just deal w/ it...well...hope you like it....  
~Julie  
  
PS I'm BORED...IM me at MAMpegasus or e-mail me at Yami_Bakura_Rules@aaroncarter.com thnx buhs byes. 


	2. Chapter one Yugi and YamiBest of friends

CHAPTER ONE--THE BEST OF FRIENDS  
  
I've been friends with Yami for a long time now. Ever since I put the Millennium Puzzle together, which was probably about a year ago. I can't remember the exact date, but since it had been approximately a year, Tristan, Tea, Bakura and Joey were throwing Yami and me a surprise party. How do I know? Because Joey's not too good at keeping secrets...  
  
As I was preparing for the party, my telephone rang. Gee...I wonder who that could be...  
I was right...It was Téa. She just said that she wanted me to come over to her house to hang out for a little while and have some pizza. She obviously didn't know I knew. (wow i'm confussling myself) I told her I'd be there as fast as I could walk, and she just kind of laughed. I guessed she sent someone over to pick me up...  
  
I hung up the phone and went out the door. Sure enough, there was Joey and his limo...(i would put limousine, but I don't feel like spelling it over and over again)  
  
"Hey Yug," He called and waved. (hey wowawow, now you know who's point of view this is from.)  
  
"Hey Joe," I called back. "I see you brought the limo...." I was just a bit jealous of Joey...after all, if it weren't for my act of generosity then he wouldn't have it...He used the money that I gave him from the tournament for it. Serenity's surgery only costed $100,000(i no thas prolly not right but thas k) and joey set aside a small amount for a trip to the beach with her, and then used the remainder on himself...  
  
"Well what are you waitin for yug?" He said. "Hop in!"  
  
I got into the luxury car, and was met immediately by a rush of cold air. Thank god for air conditioning...It was well over 95°out, and the cool air was welcoming. I enjoyed riding in Joey's limo. It was just...fun.  
  
And we were off as Joey turned the radio on full blast to our favorite station, WYGO (lol) just in time for the song, "No Matter What." It's funny how much that song reminded me of when Joey and I had to duel each other...  
  
We must have looked like idiots, standing up, dancing and lip-synching to the lyrics. Then again...who's to say we're not?  
  
After the song, Joey and I were exhausted. We stopped dancing and sat down. We just started talkin bout random stuff, you know, girls, school, girls, duel monsters, girls, and the 5 page report we had due tomorrow.  
  
"OH SHIT!" Joey said, as I reminded him about the report. " I HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED AND ITS DUE TOMORROW!" Joey was already falling behind in his schoolwork, and if he ever got a D, then his mom was moving him out of pretty much all my classes.  
"Come on Joey," I said. " You have to get a good grade on this report....." I didn't want Joey moved out of all my classes. He was one of the people I talked to...Aside from Bakura and Téa. It wouldn't be the same without Joey...  
  
"I know, I know..." He said, just as we got to Téa's house.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
UGH...I'M SOOOOOO BORED...where is every1? Seto? hello? Since NO1 is talking to me could some of you PLEEZ review? I NEED REVIEWS! THEY KEEP ME ALIVE!!! I know the first chapters boring, but it'll get better...I PROMISE  
  
REVIEW! 


	3. at the party

ONE FINAL DUEL chappie two.  
Heya, sry this took so long....i just have MILLIONS of fanfictions in my spiral. Ok, so 42 isn't a million, but you get my picture. Anywayz, this chapter was fun to write, and REVIEW lol I think this is my most popular story, and I only have two chapters! So anywayz, on with the fic!  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
"Mr. Wheeler, we have reached your destination," the limo driver informed Joey.  
"Thanks, Max," Joey said. He hopped out of the limo and motioned for me to follow. I got out and went to the door of Téa's three story Tudor home. Joey rang the doorbell three times and then pulled out his key.  
"Why do you have a key to Téa's house?" I asked him. Yeah, yeah, I knew the answer. But I kinda liked acting like it was a surprise to me.  
"Um...because she she said she probably wouldn't be able to answer the door," Joey stated nervously. Well, it wasn't a TOTAL lie...  
He opened the door. It was dark, as I had anticipated. Joey flicked on the light, and Téa, Tristan, Bakura, Mai, Kaiba, Mokuba and Grandpa all shouted, "SURPRISE!" And boy was I. But not because of that.  
I gazed around the house. It was decorated very...um...Egyptian. Yami must've halped. The walls were painted a golden color, with decorative Millennium Puzzle pieces painted on to them. Where Téa's old faded pink lamp had been, the base was replaced with the clasic egyptian sphinx. Where her blue one had been, there was now a pyramid.  
"Wow, guys, this is really somethin..." I managed to get out. I had only expected typical party decorations, not a whole house make-over! "I can't believe you all remembered!"  
/Hey yami, you seeing this?/ I asked through the mind link we shared.  
//Yes// was the reply, sounding irritated.//it makes me homesick.//  
/You mean you didn't do the deco?/  
//nah//  
/well, I think that because this party's for you and me, that you should come out and say hi./  
//naw I really don't need--//he started, but couldn't finish. I switched places with him.  
"Hey, Yami!" Joey said.  
"Yes, hello, Pharaoh," Bakura said, the millennium ring taking over again.  
I retreated in to my soul room and sat on the bed, thinking about various things, mainly Téa.  
  
YAMI'S POV  
  
Embarassment. I was dressed in Yugi's typical school uniform, and didn't like it one bit. Well, I decided to make the best of it.  
Kaiba cringed as he saw me. Kaiba had never liked me, probably because of the whole past repeating itself thing. It was fine by me too, because I never like him either. At least he didn't have anything against Yugi, which was good, but sometimes I felt that his I-hate-the-world attitude was more of an I-hate-Yami attitude. Looking at him now, he glared at me with a stare that had the power to make anyone shudder, including me.  
Noticing the silent staring fight Kaiba and I were having, Téa said, "Hey, Yami, come see the cake I baked!"  
I tried to cover my eyes so I would not see the walls and decorations. It made me miss the ancient egyptian world I had grown up in. This land was so foreign at sometimes, and yet, others, it felt like my home...  
I focussed on the clock. Uh oh, just three more minutes. I was eager to see what would happen in just three minutes. ((lmao sound familiar? "Two turns...Just two turns"))We walked down the entry hall in to the living room, then turned in to the dining room. There, on the dining room table was a huge box.  
/Hey, yami...why are you so tense?/ My aibou asked me.  
//It's nothing...// I said, which is probably what it would end up being. Nothing. Still, I worried. Instead of watching as Téa uncovered the cake, I looked at the clock in the corner of the room. One minute left. I looked down at the millennium puzzle, then back at the clock, just in time to see it turn 6:18. At that precise moment, the lights went out.  
  
"Whoah....what the hell happened?" Came Joey's tough-guy voice.  
"Yeah, who turned out the lights?" Came Tristan.   
A shuffling sound was heard, and the shade was pulled up. We could see again. The lights turned on, flickered, then went out again. Then, I realized, that it was dark outside, and the window wasn't the light source of the room. I looked down at the puzzle, and sure enough, it was glowing, just as it does when Yugi and I switch.  
/Yami, what's going on?/ I thought I heard Yugi say through our telepathic link.  
The puzzle stopped glowing, and the lights lit up again. I wasn't in my soul room, so Yugi hadn't come out, or so I thought. I looked down to my side. After seeing what was there, I was shocked.  
  
YUGI'S POV  
  
It was all very strange. At first, I was in my soul room, fantasizing about a date with Téa, when I was dragged outside. I guessed Yami had gotten sick of being out and switched places with me. When the lights flickered back on, I felt someone staring at me. I looked around, and was shocked at who I saw. Yami! For a while we just stared at eachother.   
"Is everyone al--WHOAH! What the hell?" Joey said (your gonna find he says that a lot.)) "The only time i've seen yous twos out at the same time was when we had the duel with that...that...that...freak from Bakura's millennium Ring!" he said. Big mistake...  
"I am not a freak...." The soul Stealer said. "I advise you hush your mouth, mortal, or I will be forced to take matters in to my own hands..."  
Mokuba hid behind Kaiba. He was afraid of Yami Bakura.((who isn't?)) Tristan should never have told him about the spirit wanting Mokuba as a new host. "It's all right, Mokuba. He's not going to touch you," Kaiba said confidently. We had all learned how to get the evil spirit to go away. You just had to knock him unconcious. We always let Kaiba do this because he seemed to get so much pleasure out of it. The tomb robber was now afraid of Kaiba, and retreated.  
"Damn that ring...." a small voice said.  
"Mokuba!" Seto and Mokuba's cousin Pippin exclaimed. "Why did you just say that?! Don't EVER say that word!"  
"What? Seto says it all the time!" said the ten year old, in an innocent tone that seemed to say, "I didn't do it, its all his fault!"  
Kaiba turned bright red.  
My older sister, Julie giggled. It was obvious to everyone but Kaiba that she liked him. She would just never admit it. "Well, Kaiba. You been usin foul language again?" She asked accusingly and laughed.  
Our laughing moment at the Kaiba brothers vanished with a huge clap of thunder. Luna, one of Julie's quiet friends, looked down at the ground. Chikara, another of her friends, said, "Oh come on, its just thunder, for crying out loud..." We all laughed nervously, but were interrupted by a knock at the door.  
"I'll get it!" Téa called, and ran to the door. She looked through the peep hole and screamed.  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
did I ever say suspense was fun? Well, I case I didn't...SUSPENSE IS SOOOO MUCH FUN!! cya review. 


	4. Troubles

One Final Duel--Chapter three.  
  
Heya, i'm back. Didja miss me? Sorry it took so long...i had it written, but my mom kidnapped my disk. :-( Anyhoo. here is chappie three. Warning....CHARACTER DEATH. Ok, now with that said, LET'S GET ON TO THE STORY.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tea!" my aibou yelled and ran over to her. Following his lead, I asked, "Tea, are you alright?" and followed Yugi. It was strange, being able to see him before me. I mean, sure we had seen eachother in our soul rooms, but this was...different. It was almost as if it was a fantasy, none of it being real. No, no, not like I fantasized about being with Yugi, it's just that I never thought it possible for both of us to be present, for both our soul rooms to be empty at the same moment.  
Julie came over as well. I smiled. Something drew me to her, almost attracted me to her in some way. It was as if the was a magnet, and I only a scrap of metal, pulled in, against my will. Although, I knew I had competition, and he was in the lead. Another reason I hated Seto Kaiba so.  
"What happened?" Julie asked, concerned for her friend. Tea just stared, as if looking past Julie. The look on her face was that of terror, as I had seen so often from my enemies. But coming from a friend, it wasn't too welcoming. Finally, she spoke.  
"It....it was Takeshi" she stated plainly, still looking terrorized.  
Takeshi? Where had I heard that name before? One of Yugi's opponents, no doubt, but which? Then the memory came and slapped me in the face, with the same pain I had felt that very day....  
  
ISitting in my soul room, I fiddled with one of Yugi's contraptions. Something he called a game boy. I was playing a challenging game by the name of Poket Monsters, or Pokemon for short. I'm sure you all know how to play it, so i'm not going to explain it. I had just left the first gym, losing again. Why was it that I, the king of games, couldn't beat a stupid little video game? Just that moment, while I was pondering that question, I got that feeling again. A chill in the base of my spine. Not a bad chill, yet not good either. It could only mean one thing. Yugi had been challenged to a duel. I took control. Gazing at Yugi's opponent, I shuddered. I don't know what it was, but something about him gave him a cold, evil, dark look. His long jade hair was pulled into a low, neatly kept ponytail. His outfit was camo, and his eyes. That was probably what gave me chills. His eyes. They looked...empty. It felt as if I was gazing into and emerald. A solid stone with but one color. No shadowed or highlighted areas, just green, all around. They were almost inhuman. Whatever it was, this guy gave me the chills.  
I stared at him, unable to tear my eyes away, although I deeply wanted to, and he stared back at me. Being one of the few people who noticed the swap, he just kept staring. Finally, he spoke. Harsh words, that I did not appreciate.  
"Sorry, but I cannot allow you to interfere," he threatened. Could he have known of the bond Yugi and I shared? I didn't have much time to think about it. For Takeshi put his hand up, muttered something in the ancient egyptian tongue, too low for me to understand, and I was gripped with pain. Pain in which I could not describe. I couldn't breathe. His spell was gripping my body, and squeezing the life out of me. Moments before I blacked out, I looked around to find Joey missing./I  
  
I shuddered just thinking of him. With the exceptions of Yugi, Tristan, Bakura, and I, everyone gave Tea and odd look.  
"Takshi? Who's that?" Joey asked.  
"Takeshi is someone who put your life in danger, Joey," I stated, matter-of-factly.  
"Say what?!" He said, confused. Of course he didn't remember Takeshi....He had kidnapped Joey, and knocked him unconscious.  
"No time to explain," Yugi said. "We have to figure out what he wants."  
Julie perked up. "Just leave it to me!" she exclaimed. Julie also had a Millennium Item; the Millennium Bracelet. It granted her many powers. Among them was the power to talk telepathically and hear others thoughts. I guarentee she had heard me thinking of her once or twice...But I had learned how to put up a mental baricade. She sat down and concentrated. Then a puzzled look took over her face.  
"What's wrong, Julie?" Chikara asked.  
"...I...I can't get through to him. Whoever he is, he's blocking me," she said, then glared at me, as if it was MY fault he put up a block. As if I taught him. Sheesh....girls....  
"Well, knowing Takeshi, he probably doesn't want anything too good," Yugi commented. I nodded in agreement.  
DING DONG  
"Come on I KNOW you're in there!" came Takeshi's voice, almost a hiss. "Fine, I don't need some children's help to open a damn door," he said, and in moments, the door was on the ground. He had broken through. Julie looked at Takeshi. Being her normal self, and trying to cheer everyone up, she said, "Man, who beat him with an ugly stick???"  
Everyone laughed lightly at her comment. Except Takeshi. He turned bright red. "You will pay for that remark," he said slyly.  
I looked at him, and those empty eyes met my gaze. "Ah, we meet again," he said, and smirked. I growled. (you know that sound yami makes when he's mad?) Smirking, he moved his hands, and a rod appeared in them. He pointed the rod towards Yugi.  
"No!" I yelled. "You musn't harm my aibou!"  
He smirked again. "I'm not going to hurt him..." he said. He turned to Julie. "Like I said. You will pay for that comment....with Yami's life!" Then a beam shot out of the rod, headed straight for Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. After it hit, the puzzle appeared in Takeshi's hand. "Tsk, tsk, tsk....poor Yami...you will have to feel death for the first time...Oh well, such is life..." he said, and dropped the puzzle.  
Everything seemed to go in slow motion from that point forward. I had time to think. What was death like? Would it hurt? Would it last long? Will I know when it has happened?  
"Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"Julie yelled and dove for the falling puzzle. She missed. The puzzle shattered. I reached out my hand, only to see it slowly fading from existence. I looked around frantically as the room faded from sight.  
YUGI POV  
  
It's all my fault. If I had been able to prevent Takeshi from taking the puzzle, then Yami would still be here with us. But I could only watch helplessly as he faded away, surely never to be seen or heard from again.  
Grabbing the main piece, Takeshi warped away.  
"DAMMIT!" Pippin exclaimed.  
"Pippin, how come you're allowed to say that word, but I'm not?" Mokuba asked. We all laughed lightly. All except for Julie. She sat at the table and buried her face in her hands.  
Grandpa followed and sat down beside her. "What's wrong, Julie?"  
A tear slipped from her cheek. "It's all my fault, grandpa..." she said, sadly.  
Grandpa looked at her. "Julie, look at me. It's not your fault. Whatever put that crazy idea into your head?"  
Julie looked at the ground. "Yes it is. I'M the one who said the comment, and I'M the one who failed to catch the falling puzzle.  
I retreated in to my soul room, so I could find Yami, whether he was alive or....  
I walked into his soul room and couldn't see anything. Then I looked over at the bed. There he was. There was a strange glow about him. And his body was outlined in rosebuds. He looked so peaceful. But he couldn't be gone, could he?  
"Yami! Get up!" I yelled. "GET UP!"  
  
YAMI POV  
  
Nothingness. I was surrounded by nothingness. I couldn't see anything. Nothing was to be heard. I felt nothing. I could sense nothing. I knew of nothing. Not darkness, or light....just nothingness.  
"Yami! Get up! GET UP!" I slightly heard someone calling. Yugi! I wanted to respond, to let him know I was ok, but I could say nothing. I was surrounded by nothing. Nothing, but nothingness...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Creepy, eh? Oh and by the way, the whole puzzle shattering thing? I DID NOT COPY THE SHOW. I dreamed this BEFORE I saw that ep. I even wrote this chappie before that ep! ANYHOO review kk? Aight, peace out! 


End file.
